Sorry to Forget You
by AidenLee15
Summary: Persahabatan dan takdir yang harus dipisahkan oleh suatu hal. Sebuah musibah mengakibatkan salah satu dari mereka merasa kehilangan. Mereka dipertemukan kembali dalam kondisi yang berbeda. Dan terjadinya kesalahan dalam kisah cinta mereka menyebabkan perselisihan, meskipun pada akhirnya mereka tetap bersatu karena mereka telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Yaoi fanfict xx RnR, please!


**Sorry to Forget You**

**By AidenLee15**

**Main Cast** : Donghae

**Cast** : (just read this story)

**Genre** : Romance, Family, others

**Rated** : T

**Summary **: Persahabatan dan takdir yang harus dipisahkan oleh suatu hal. Sebuah musibah mengakibatkan salah satu dari mereka merasa kehilangan. Mereka dipertemukan kembali dalam kondisi yang berbeda. Dan terjadinya kesalahan dalam kisah cinta mereka menyebabkan perselisihan, meskipun pada akhirnya mereka tetap bersatu karena mereka telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dengan senyuman dan kebahagiaan, mereka memulai dan mengakhiri kisah ini.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**March, 2007**_

"Hyungie! Hae pergi ke rumah Bummie nee, pay pay!"

"Jangan pulang terlalu sore Hae! Sebentar lagi umma pulang!" balas sang hyung.

"Ne, hyung!" balas sang dongsaeng sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

Seperti ini lah kebiasaan sang dongsaeng-Lee Donghae jika ada waktu luang, pergi ke rumah sebelah untuk bermain. Meninggalkan sang hyung-Lee Hyukjae yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk-sendirian dirumah. Orang tua mereka adalah pemilik Lee Corporation, keduanya selalu sibuk hingga sering pulang larut. Maka dari itu, sang hyung lah yang lebih sering mengurusi kegiatan rumah tangga. Dan jangan menaruh harapan besar kepada sang dongsaeng, karena dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit rumah akan semakin berantakan!

*back to story

Donghae pergi menuju rumah sebelah dengan hati gembira. Begitu tiba di depan rumah tersebut, langsung saja ia menggedor pintu sambil berteriak, "Bummie! Ayo keluar, kita pergi ke taman!". Tak lama kemudian keluar lah seorang namja yang tingginya tidak beda jauh dengan Donghae.

"Ne, ne.. Bisa tidak sih hyung tidak menggedor dan berteriak dengan keras, suara cempreng-mu mengganggu tetangga tau!" ucap sang namja yang diyakini adalah Kim Kibum, sahabat seorang Lee Donghae.

"Huh! Kalau tidak seperti itu Bummie tidak akan keluar kan", balas Donghae dengan pipi menggembungnya.

"Ne.. Sudahlah, kajja kita pergi hyung"

"Ne, kajja!"

Mereka pun pergi dengan jemari yang saling bertautan dan senyum yang tidak terlepas dari wajah mereka. Sedangkan dibalik jendela, seorang namja mengintip kepergian sang hyung dengan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja tengah duduk dibawah pohon maple. Dengan sang namja manis yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak namja yang satunya. Sebut saja mereka Donghae dan Kibum.

Mereka duduk berdua dengan mata terpejam menikmati sentuhan angin dan meresapi kedamaian disana. Sehingga salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara,

"Hyung.."

"Hmm?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya.. besok aku akan pindah"

Sontak saja Donghae langsung menormalkan gaya duduknya. "Mwo? Kenapa? Kemana? Berapa lama?", dan pertanyan beruntun lah yang keluar dari mulut namja penyuka ikan itu.

"Ne, karena pekerjaan appa. Kata appa kita akan pindah ke Los Angeles, dan kami belum tau kapan kembali, mungkin kami akan lama tinggal disana."

Mendengar hal tersebut, langsung saja Donghae mulai terisak, "hiks, kalau Bummie pergi nanti Hae disini sama siapa?"

Melihat sang hyung yang mulai terisak, langsung saja Kibum memeluk Donghae. "Maafkan Bummie, hyung. Nan jeongmal mianhae.."

Kibum terus memeluk Donghae, setelah dirasa isakan mulai berkurang keluar. Ia pun merenggangkan pelukannya. Namja berkulit seputih salju itu menatap langung mata sang hyung, perlahan kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi Donghae.

Mereka terus menatap tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Secara perlahan, Kibum mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Entah Donghae menyadari atau tidak, tapi ia tetap dalam posisinya. Begitu jarak diantara mereka hanya kurang dari lima centi, baru lah Donghae menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dan..

Chuu~

Ciuman itu pun terjadi. Dengan Kibum yang memejamkan matanya dan Donghae yang membelalakkan matanya. Mereka hanya saling diam. Merasa tidak ada penolakan dari sang hyung, Kibum pun melumat pelan bibir Donghae. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama lima belas detik. Begitu menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, Kibum pun menjauhkan wajahnya dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Donghae masih terdiam, matanya perlahan mulai mengerjap. Begitu tersadar, ia pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Sempat diliriknya sekilas Kibum yang menutupi wajahnya dan jangan lupakan rona merahnya yang menjalar sampai ke telinga.

Begitu dirasa wajahnya sudah tidak terlalu memerah, Kibum pun menurunkan tangannya. Dilihatnya sang hyung yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"M-mian hyung, t-tadi aku kelepasan. Mianhae.." ucap Kibum takut hyungya itu marah.

"Ne, g-gwaenchana".

Kibum teringat tujuannya kesini selain memberitahu tentang kepindahannya. Tangannya terulur kesamping mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna biru dari saku celananya. Ia pun memberikan kotak tersebut tepat dihadapan Donghae.

"Apa itu?"

"Buka saja"

Perlahan namja manis itu membuka kotak tersebut dan tampak lah sepasang kalung.

"Kemarin aku membelinya. Ada sepasang, dengan inisial K dan D. Yang K untuk hyung dan yang D untukku. D adalah Donghae dan K adalah Kibum," jelas Kibum dengan senyum yang merekah.

Dahi Donghae berkerut tak mengerti, "bukannya yang D untukku dan K untuk Bummie?".

Kibum tertawa pelan, "itu tanda bahwa hyung milik Bummie dan Bummie milik hyung. Dan jika hyung merindukan Bummie, hyung bisa menggenggam kalung tersebut dan hyung anggap saja sedang menggenggam tangan Bummie. Hyung mengerti?".

"Uwahh.. Ne, ne. Gomawo Bummie~", ungkapnya senang dan langsung memeluk Kibum.

Kibum yang dipeluk pun balas memeluk sang hyung. Begitu pelukan itu terlepas, keduanya salning memandang dan tersenyum hangat. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja,

Chuu~

Donghae mencium cepat bibir Kibum.

"Jeongmal gomawoyo, nae Bummie..", ucapnya dengan kedua rona yang menghiasi pipinya.

Kibum yang masih dalam keadaan shock mulai mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Ia pun langsung membalasnya dengan mengeluarkan killer smile-nya.

Ia memeluk kembali sang hyung dan langsung mempertemukan kedua dahinya. Mereka saling menatap dan secara perlahan Kibum mempertemukan kedua hidungnya dan menggesekkan pelan hidungnya dengan hidung Donghae. Kibum kembali mengeluarkan senyumnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman Donghae dan tawa pelan.

"Ihihi, geli Bummiee..", ucap Donghae setengah bercanda. Padahal itu hanya alibinya untuk menormalkan degup jantungnya.

Kibum yang mendengarnya pun memutuskan kegiatan mereka. Dengan lembut, Kibum mencium hangat dahi Donghae cukup lama. Ia pun mulai melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali memberikan senyumannya.

"Ayo kita pulang, hyung. Sepertinya hyungmu sudah menunggu", ajak Kibum.

"Ne.."

Mereka kembali pulang dengan kalung yang bertengger manis di kedua leher mereka dan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat serta senyum bahagia yang menampakkan betapa bahagianya mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulangg"

"Selamat datang. Uri aegya sudah pulang rupanya.."

"Umma! Hari ini pulang cepat ya?"

"Ne.. Umma rindu dengan kalian,"

"Hehehe… Umma, besok kita ke bandara ya"

"Memangnya ada apa sayang?"

"Besok Hae mau mengantar Bummie, soalnya besok Bummie pindah ke LA. Boleh ne?", tanya Donghae dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Hmm, ne. Nanti jangan lupa bilang ke appa ya"

"Nee"

Setelah itu, Donghae langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas dan memasuki kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia mandi dan berganti baju. Begitu selesai, ia menaiki kasur queen size-nya dan memain-mainkan kalung pemberian Kibum.

"Meskipun besok aku akan berpisah dengan Bummie, tapi aku harus tetap semangat. Lee Donghae, hwaiting!", monolog Donghae dengan menahan tangisnya.

Siapa yang tidak akan bersedih jika harus berpisah dengan orang yang kau sayangi, apalagi cintai.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Donghae menyukai- ani, ani, mencintai Kibum. Tapi karena rasa malunya, ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Padahal ia juga tau pasti bahwa Kibum juga mencintainya. Terbukti jelas dari sikapnya selama ini padanya.

Tapi entahlah, ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa diantara mereka tidak ada yang berani mengungkapkannya langsung. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan waktu yang mengizinkan mereka mengungkapkannya.

Setelah aksi monolognya di dalam kamar, ia pun turun untuk makan malam dan memberitahukan kepada appanya tentang rencana besok. Setelah itu ia kembali keatas dan tidur. Dengan salah satu tangan yang menggenggam kalungnya.

"Jaljayo, Bummie.. Nan jeongmal saranghae", ucapnya sebelum terlelap.

Dilain pihak, Kibum pun mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama. Kedua insane itu pun tertidur dengan rembulan yang menghiasi malam dengan cerahnya.

Karena mereka pun tidak tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi setelah perpisahan itu terjadi. Biarlah takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**PS : Disini usia mereka masih 11 th. Masih sekitar SD kelas 6 lah, mian yah kalo merekanya udah kayak dewasa, hehe**

Annyeong, annyeong..! Ada yang masih inget sama author ini? Mungkin udah banyak yang lupa ya? Kalo gitu mian yah, mian author udah lamaaaaa banget gak nge-publish fanfict. Mian juga karena author belom ngelanjutin 'the beautiful memories', soalnya author lupa cerita terakhirnya kayak gimana, tapi mudah-mudahan kalo udah ada ide author langsung ngetik deh biar gak lupa. Dan sebgai gantinya, sekarang author publish cerita baruu, yeee. Jeongmal mianhae kalo ceritanya pasaran ya, soalnya hanya ini yang kepikiran sama author. Dan **satu pesan terakhir**, mian kalo nanti author bakalan lama lagi nge-publish next chapternya. Soalnya 2 bulan kedepan author harus balik ke karantina, dan selama masa karantina author ngga boleh menyentuh laptop. O iya, author bener-bener minta maaf karena mungkin udah setahun atau lebih author gak nge-publish, ini karena computer author di rumah rusak, terus filenya ada di computer, sedangkan author sendiri gak punya laptop. Minjem laptop ke sodara author juga gak dibolehin masa -_- . Dan akhirnya setelah bersabar cukup lama, akhirnya author dapet laptop dan langsung nge-publish ni fanfict sebagai permintaan maaf, hehe..

Mian malah jadi curhat, **Please read and REVIEW this fanfict!**

**G.O.M.A.W.O …..**


End file.
